This invention relates generally to adjustable automotive headlamp assemblies, and more particularly to a novel and improved headlamp aiming apparatus for facilitating the proper aiming of a headlamp beam upon installation of a headlamp on an automotive vehicle, or at any time thereafter.
A number of headlamp adjusting and aiming systems have been heretofore proposed for automotive vehicles For example, separately mounted sealed-beam type headlamps commonly require independent adjustment utilizing adjusting screws or the like.
However, other types of headlamp assemblies are now being used which provide unitary housing or frame and lamp assemblies which are designed to fit aerodynamically styled automotive body contours. Such modern headlamp assemblies may include various automated or semi-automated adjusting mechanisms for adjusting both vertical and horizontal positions or angular orientations of the lamp for aiming the light beam.
However there has heretofore been no relatively simple arrangement to obtain the proper aiming of a headlamp beam by adjustment of the headlamp angular position, once the headlamp has been installed on the automotive vehicle. Rather, it has heretofore generally been necessary to follow a time-consuming procedure to achieve proper headlamp aiming. This procedure generally requires placing the vehicle on a level surface and utilizing either a special instrument or a standardized aiming target. Often, access to the adjustment screws or other adjusting means is difficult and requires partial disassembly, specialized tools, and the like. As such, it has heretofore been difficult or impossible for the consumer or, indeed, anyone without access to the required equipment, instruments, tools or the like to achieve proper headlamp aiming.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,607 issued Jan. 31, 1989, there is disclosed a novel level-indicating device which can be easily installed or mounted to the headlamp assembly during manufacture of the same and is thereafter movable in unison with the headlamp so as to indicate when the headlamp is in a level (i.e., up-down tilting) condition. This level indicating device generally utilizes a spirit or "bubble"-type of level which is initially movable relative to the headlamp, such that the headlamp can be factory adjusted (i.e., by tilting up or down as necessary) to the desired level condition on a test fixture or the like. Thereupon, the leveling device is adjusted until the bubble level indicates a level condition. The device is then rigidly fixed relative to the headlamp and/or housing such that it cannot be further moved or adjusted relative thereto. Accordingly, the consumer or other installer can thereafter readily relevel the headlamp relative to a vehicle standing on a level surface by merely adjusting the pitch or aiming of the headlamp until this level-indicating device or bubble level once again indicates a level condition. This then assures that the headlamp itself and more particularly the headlamp beam is at its desired level condition.
As a further feature of the aforesaid prior patent, there was developed a device which includes an angled or prism-like housing for permitting viewing of the level-indicating device or bubble level from a convenient location on the vehicle. Usually, this location is from the front of the vehicle and the corresponding front surface of the headlamp or headlamp assembly. It will be appreciated, however, that the bubble-type level will have its axis normally inclined perpendicular or at right angles to this front surface for the desired leveling and level-indicating function.
The present invention provides an additional aiming or aim-indicating device or apparatus. This additional apparatus is generally for indicating a so-called "zero" horizontal or properly aimed position of a headlamp beam in a left-to-right or side-to-side fashion. One such apparatus is disclosed in the prior patent to Ryder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,387 issued May 1, 1990. The present invention offers a somewhat different approach. Preferably, the present invention also provides means for visual inspection of the aiming device to assure or facilitate proper aiming of the headlamp. The present invention contemplates providing such an aiming indicator for a headlamp either independently or in connection with the adjustment assembly for achieving the left-right or side-to-side aiming of the headlamp.